Episode 4
Category:Anime Category:Episodes Plot When visiting Naruse's home, they meet his grandmother. THe grandmohter mentions that she remembers all of them because Naruse mentioned them a lot. Takamiya thinks to herself about all her regrets about not talking to him enough. Takamiya wonders what Naruse wanted to say to her the say he killed himself. In the present timeline, the group of friends, minus Naruse (who is on a date with Ueda) , are seen in an ice-cream shop hanging out. They are seen talking about their family while exploring the city. The next day at school, Takamiya is greeted by Naruse. Naruse asks why Takamiya did not call him to wake up for practice. Naruse assumes Takamiya forgot and is not mad, but Takamiya explains that she assumed Ueda would not like it if she called him. Takamiya mentions that she did not make lunch either. Naruse then expresses his gratitude for the lunches up until now. As he is leaving, Takamiya calls out to him. However, Takamiya stops what she was going to say because Ueda calls over Naruse. They walk away holding hands. As Hagita is starting to talk to Naruse about future plans, Naruse brushes him off because Ueda is outside his classroom (much to the shock of his fellow classmates) ushering him over. Ueda starts insulting Takamiya calling her plain. Despite being close friends with Takamiya, Naruse does nothing to defend her and allows himself to be dragged along to the outside area by Ueda much to the dismay of Chino and Murasaka. As they walk together, Ueda talks about leaving school in his car to a live club. He leaves his friends during free time to hang out with his girlfriend. A letter from alternative timeline Takamiya flashes on the screen stating Ueda and Naruse go out and Takamiya in return stops talking to him. During a different free time, Chino notices that Ueda takes Naruse away every free time. Chino and Murasaka talk about their dislike for Ueda. The conversation soon turns into a question of are they still friends with Naruse and the similarity between Ueda's and Naruse's hometown. They mention how they should have stopped him. Takamiya then regrets not telling him face to face her true feelings. While outside, they see Ueda and Naruse in the distance. Chino then questions Takamiya if she is hiding something due to her choice of clothes. While in her room, she reads more of the letter. It states she will avoid Naruse multiple times. The letter instructs her to answer when he calls out and to start talking to him again no matter what. She believes this is impossible due to the presence of Ueda. While cleaning, the blackboard she is called to the teacher faculty room. On the way, she finds a rare moment where Naruse is alone and Ueda is nowhere in sight. Not wanting to be called out, Takamiya tries to pass by unnoticed, but Naruse tries to catch up to her wanting to talk. When she turns around, she sees Ueda in the background and runs away. She then says she can't do it. The letter says he tries to talk to her, but Takamiya runs away because she is afraid of Ueda. On May 21st, Naruse says "bye-bye" to Takamiys. According to the letter, this causes an argument and Takamiya later finds out this troubled him deeply. In the present timeline, Takamiya tries to call out to Naruse only to be knocked down by Ueda who was very eager to see Naruse. Naruse hears the fall and becomes angry with Ueda for not apologizing. As Naruse is going to Takamiya's aid, Ueda gets angry and says it is Naruse's fault and he should not be talking to other girls. This hints that she did this on purpose because Naruse said bye to Takamiya. Ueda runs away angry at Naruse because he tries to help Takamiya. Naruse tries to help Takamiya, but Takamiya runs away while apologizing for ruining his relationship. While running, she meets Suwa. Takamiya is confused because she does not remember this event occuring in the letters. Takamiya explains the situation to Suwa and her feelings toward Naruse. Suwa encourages Takamiya to talk to Naruse and convinces her by telling her that Naruse wants to talk to her too. Takamiya tries to find Naruse. When Naruse is across the street, Takamiya yells across about how much she wants to talk to him and ask him about what he was about to tell her. Naruse then says he already forgot. However, Takamiya knew something was bother him so they go to a nearby park to talk. Naruse confesses he is thinking of breaking up with Ueda and he made a mistake of basing his choise solely on looks. Takamiya asks what made him think about this and she assumes it was the argument they had in the hallway. However, Naruse says it is because he hates not talking to her and there is someone else he likes. Naruse does not say who it was and Takamiya is left to wonder who it is. Appearances * Kakeru Naruse * Naho Takamiya * Hiroto Suwa * Saku Hagita * Azusa Murasaka * Rio Ueda * Naho's Parents * Takako Chino